


Commotion

by Callista



Series: Alienation [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Anakin, Obi-Wan thought he was prepared for dealing with even the most difficult Padawan. Until he met Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commotion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, both Star Wars and Buffy are created by people much smarter and richer than me, unfortunately…  
> Spoilers: Star Wars Episode I, and general Jedi stuff.  
> Setting: After season 7 for Buffy, disregards the comics, between episodes I and II for Star Wars.  
> Dedication: To my third sibling, my sister, who despite never reading fanfiction, and not being a huge Buffy fan, still took the time to read my fics.  
> AN: You can thank my professor for this, since his classes were so boring I wrote this instead… Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous fics, you guys (and girls) are the best!

### Commotion

 

Obi-Wan surreptitiously studied his Padawan while waiting for the turbolift to arrive. His Padawan. Despite the three years that they had spent as a Master-Apprentice pair, he still had trouble believing it at times.

It hadn’t been easy, he mused, especially in the beginning. Grieving for his Master, he had been unprepared for the sudden responsibility thrust upon him. From one day to the next, his status had changed from Padawan to Knight. Not only that, but he had also become responsible for the most unusual Jedi-apprentice in several centuries. Anakin knew more about the way the universe worked than most younglings, but at the same time there were things five-year-olds in the Temple knew that Anakin had no clue about. It led to much frustration on both Obi-Wan’s and Anakin’s side, and at least one attempt to run away. Still, they were getting there, slowly but surely.

They were just returning from their first mission together, and, while it may not have gone without a hitch, it had gone well enough. They worked well as a team, at least when it mattered.

The doors to the lift opened, and Obi-Wan pulled his thoughts back to the present. He must have been more tired than he realized to let his mind wander like that. He was glad they didn’t have to report to the Council until tomorrow.

“Buffy!”

The familiar voice, one he had never heard yelling before, made him spin around just in time to see a small, blonde blur enter the turbolift.

“Wha-“ Anakin asked, looking at the petite, blonde woman who had suddenly appeared in their midst.

“Quick, hide me,” she hissed, hiding from view behind Obi-Wan.

The lift doors closed, and she relaxed, releasing Obi-Wan’s robes.

“Was that-was that Master Windu?!?” Obi-Wan said calmly (It only sounded like a screech in the small space of the turbolift, he swore).

“Of course it was, who else would I be running from?” The girl asked in a way that suggested she thought him very stupid indeed. She squinted at him. “You’re not new here, are you?”

“What? No!” He took a couple of calming breaths, a technique that worked well when dealing with Anakin. “We’ve been away on a mission, these past few weeks,” he stated.

“Why were you running from Master Windu?” Anakin interjected.

“I’m his Padwon.” She made a face. “He wants me to be all calm and meditate-y and stuff,” she shivered.

Obi-Wan frowned. “Master Windu has no Padawan,” he said, ignoring the way she butchered Basic.

The girl rolled her eyes. “Yeesh, you’ve really been away for a while, huh? You should keep up with Temple gossip. I’ve been his Padawan since I arrived a month ago.”

The liftdoors opened before Obi-Wan could respond. They had arrived at the living quarters.

“Anyway, gotta go, before Mace-y catches up.” She darted outside. “Bye! Thanks for the rescue!”

“Wait! What’s your name?” Anakin asked before she got too far.

She turned around, but kept walking backwards. “Buffy. Yours?”

“Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Nice to meet you, Obi, Ani. See you later!” And she ran off.

Anakin turned to his master. “Well, it looks like we have some gossip to catch up to”

 

And that was how Whirlwind Buffy entered their lives.

  


###### 


End file.
